


The Internet is for Porn

by Neolime69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futa, Other, Partial Mind Control, excessive cum, hyper, light non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neolime69/pseuds/Neolime69
Summary: Sam Learns What the Internet is for...





	The Internet is for Porn

“Phew, finally done!” Sam exclaimed. She worked on her homework all morning and now, as the sun was setting she was free to seek her favorite Sunday past time: exploring the internet. Sam closed her books and went to the window, she pulled the curtains close, the room was lit with the crimson sunset, but she had her privacy. She sat back at her desk, turned on the PC and waited for Windows to load. Sam might come off as the geeky girl, but she was anything but.

The 18 years old bombshell had a slim figure which contrasted with her ample breasts. Last she checked they were a G cup, but Sam read somewhere on the net that puberty can last until 21 or even 22, so growing wasn’t out of the question. If she wanted she could have been the queen of the class in a jiffy, yet she was shy beyond belief. 

Sunday was her day, her parents went out and will come back only tomorrow night. It was almost a regular ritual for Sam, she opened the browser, put on her song and the music filled the room. “The internet is really, really great. FOR PORN!” She pulled her long, jet black hair back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes glistened, and her ruby lips curled into a smile as she shifted around in her chair for a comfortable position.

Sam opened her inbox and took care of a few emails as the song went on, “The internet is for porn! Why do you think the net was born? Porn! Porn! Porn!” That was the code-name, “Browsing the internet” meant masturbating, and a girl like Sam… Well... She needed serious relief…

As if she was synchronized with the ritual Sam closed her inbox just as the song ended. She never saw Avenue Q, nor cared about it, but that one bit, it was hilarious, she couldn’t help but giggle when hearing it, she thought it was funny because she knew how true it was. “Okay, time to start,” Sam grabbed her shirt with both hands and slowly pulled it up, revealing her pale, smooth skin, and her black lace bra. This was her sexy bra, the one she wore when she thought she had a chance getting intimate with someone, which was almost never, but now she was going to get intimate… with herself.

She reached back and unclipped her bra, immediately her boobs fell down a few inches, free from their restraints, she peeled the bra and tossed it to the laundry basket. Her boobs were perfect, round, smooth, not saggy, pure perfection. She couldn’t resist the temptation and pinched her left nipple, it was sensitive, and a slight moan escaped her lips. She then cupped her right breast, she needed two hands to contain the overflowing flash and brought it to her mouth. Kissing the nipple gently sent a jolt down her spine, it was so inviting she had no chance to resist, a barrage of kisses followed.

Suddenly, Sam gasped in surprise and dropped her breast back to her lap. “Bad boy! You wait your turn!” she demanded as if someone was in the room with her. Sam picked up her left boob and repeated the process with her other nipple, licking and kissing and gently biting it.

Finally, Sam sighed and lowered her breast. “Okay, I get it dear, you don’t like being locked up.” She reached down to her pants and undid the button, another gasp escaped her lips, “Fuck girl! I swear if you that again I won’t let you out for a month!” The room was silent for a moment as Sam pulled on her zipper and opened her pants. Sam reached down with her right hand and felt around inside, “oh, poor girl… You had it really rough, didn’t you?” she closed her hand and pulled it out, with it came Sam’s secret, a huge, semi-erect cock. “There you go girl, better?” She made her penis flex in agreement. “Gosh, I love puberty,” Sam said as she surveyed her asset, “you’ve grown girl.”

This was the root of Sam’s shyness, as a child it bothered her but now, as she became an adolescent and learned of the sexual delight her cock bestowed onto her she didn’t mind, it was more than worth it. “I have a treat for you tonight dear, you’ll be satisfied for sure.” Sam took off her pants and sat back into the inviting chair.

‘Let’s start with an old time favorite,’ she thought to herself and searched for massive cock videos, in mere seconds she was looking at a list, she found Mandingo, Lexington Steele, and Danny D, all at her fingertip. She chose a video named “Biggest Cock Compilation 2019” and before her eyes, big cocks fucked board girls. Sam positioned one hand on her cock and started playing along the length, getting harder and harder.

Before long she was at full length and was using two hands, her cock sending jolts of pleasure down her back. It was then that she realized the video was over and she didn’t even look at it, her cock pulsed in her hand. A realization dawned on her, she masturbated to her own image. “no wonder, I think I’m already bigger than them,” and with that, she moved on to another search, this time she looked for excessive cum. Another compilation filled the screen, this time it was more to her liking, she never fucked a girl but knew most of the cumshots she watched were totally within her reach. She pulled the skin of her cock down, reaching her ballsack, “Wow girl, you are ready to make a mess ha?” She flexed, the tip gently pressed against her left breast. She started another compilation video and checked her sack, it was swollen with cum, Sam knew her body well and just by feeling her sack knew she’ll make a mess tonight.

Sam opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out her secret weapon, a vibrator she bought and snuck home yesterday. Sam was looking to find an elusive, rare beauty only she and a few select others ever found, a double orgasm, both female and male at the same time. It would seem like an easy job for Sam, she had two hands, one for her pussy and the other for the cock, but theory is far from practice and Sam just couldn’t get it right most of the time, her sack got in the way, or her cock demanded two hands to even start thinking of coming. But this time she had a plan, she had her little helper. She felt her way to the entrance and noticed how soaking wet she was. Slowly she slipped the little toy in, it was about the size of her finger, a walk in the park for a girl who played with 4 fingers when she was really at it.

“Time to turn things up,” Sam declared and opened up a new window on her screen, this vibrator was controlled from her computer, she set the configuration to a gentle vibration and fired the toy up, her body contracted as her mind was filled with pleasure. Her hands rushed to her cock, massaging its great length and pressing all the right buttons. On the screen was her favorite video, Biggest Female Orgasms Ever. Just like the girls in the video Sam moved around with no purpose, her mind overwhelmed by the feeling of an oncoming double orgasm, Sam was at the edge and was ready to jump.

“Wow amazi, wow amazi, wow amazi, wow amazi, wow amazi,” Sam was ripped from the edge of orgasm, the vibrator’s force was suddenly unpleasant, and Sam ripped it out of her. She noticed the computer was stuck, “Fuck, stupid machine, why can’t you break down when I do my homework?” she tried to reset it but to no avail, it ignored her commends. She reached down and unplugged the power cord before turning her PC back on, the computer showed a black screen with a message, “An unexpected power outage occurred, running system recovery” a timer counted down from 25 minutes.

Sam looked at herself, her cock shrunk down to its regular size and left a trail of precum in its wake. She got up and wiped the trail with a tissue, Sam knew she was going to have a massive orgasm once the computer came back, possibly even the biggest orgasm of her young life. She rarely made precum, last time she did was when she had her biggest O. Sam took comfort in knowing what’s ahead and decided to set up a goal for the next 25 minutes, she will prepare for an attempt to break her current record.

Sam went down to the kitchen and got a 2-liter bottle full of water, “Well body, this is for you, I expect you to turn this whole thing into cum” Of course she knew it wasn’t going to happen, most of the water will come out as pee but she believed thoughts morph our reality. She took the bottle and started drinking slowly.

25 minutes, 3 bottles of water and 4 visits to the bathroom later Sam sat in front of her computer again, still naked. A strange notification flashed at the bottom right corner of the screen. she clicked it and her email popped up, a new message line was marked bold. Sam had no idea who the sender was, she didn’t recognize the username, but the subject caught her eye, “It’s your best friend, I need your help,” Sam found it strange…

She moved the mouse and opened the email. The screen showed four pictures, it was her, it was Sam, no one could mistake it, somehow, she was looking at pictures of her recent masturbation attempt holding her monster cock and smiling. A text below the pictures read, “I hacked your computer, I know everything. instructions will arrive soon, do as I say, or the world will know.” Sam was too shocked to think, she just sat there, her mind a blank slate. Eventually, a single thought popped up, “Where can I hide?” She mumbled. Sam knew there was no hiding, once something is on the internet it will stay there forever. She had only one choice, to do as she is told until the pictures are back with her. Sam looked at the photos again, maybe it was a lucky photoshop? Not, they were real, she could even see the vibrator in some.

The screen flashed again, a new message. Her heart pounded with fear as it opened. “Do not panic, Do as instructed and no harm will come to you,” it read, “I have been watching you for a long time… I need to be sure you are a true futanari and not a phony. Open Skype and start a video conversation with FSex1, you have five minutes.” A timer appeared at the bottom of the screen, counting down from 5:00. Sam had no time to think, she opened Skype. A message appeared, “Updating client… Please hold,” A bar was slowly filling up. 

“Fuck, are you for real?” Sam yelled at the screen, But the bar ignored her. A minute passed, and Sam dressed up again, “no need to give him more ammo,” she thought. At two minutes, the bar was half full. “Listen,” Sam called out to the room, hoping the hacker could hear her, “can… Can I get an extension?” no answer came, as time passed Sam became more and more desperate.

Just as the timer showed 1 minute and 2 seconds remaining the bar finished and the screen Sam knew popped up. Sam was about to open a conversation with FSex1 a thought crossed her mind, “Am I doing the right thing?” She thought about it, the hacker had her pictures, she needed the upper hand to win this game. A plan formed in Sam’s mind, she’ll play along until she sees a way out… With 5 seconds left, Sam opened a video call to FSex1. The screen was split, one half showed a sexy, blond anime girl while the other half showed a blurry image of a person, the hacker.

“Hello Sam,” The hacker spook, its voice scrambled.

“Amm… Hi?” was the best Sam could produce as fear took over her.

“No need for fear,” the voice said, “I am here to help you, if you’ll do as I say I’ll delete all your photos when we’re done, you have my word.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that? At least have the decency not to lie while you blackmail me…” Sam objected, she wanted to act along but once the hacker gave her his word she felt furious, she lost it. The hacker was silent for a moment, Sam thought she crossed the line there. To her surprise, the hacker’s camera shifted a little and she came into focus. Now, Sam could see the hacker was a woman, no older than 20, she had blond hair and blue eyes.

“A gesture of goodwill Sam,” the hacker said, “I am Anna, hope my word is worth something now.”

“You’re… You’re a girl…” Sam was a bit dazzled by this hacker but was quick on her feet, “you’re not a very good hacker, are you? Just took a screenshot of you.” Sam half shouted in triumph.

To Sam’s dismay, Anna started to giggle, “What’s so funny, Anna?”

“Do you think you have any control over this PC?” Anna’s voice became dominant, “I have control here. Look, just to prove the point, I have sent you a new email, open it.” Sam did as asked, and before her was a scan of Anna’s ID, all the details were there.

“Aren’t you afraid Anna Neva?” Sam wondered, “I can report you to the police now…”

“No, not really, I have control over your PC remember?” the message disappeared and a box with text appeared in its place, “File deleted.”

Sam understood her position and thought it a good idea to just get it over with, “So… how much money? Or is it more specific pictures you want?”

“Actually, I don’t want neither. I am here to help you, Sam.” Anna said.

Her voice sounded honest to Sam, but she still held the pictures, “Help me by deleting the pictures Anna, please.”

“Very soon Sam, I need you to first get a measuring tape please, do you have any at home?” Anna wondered.

Sam frowned, “Guess I don’t have a choice,” and with that, she was off, it took her a minute, but she came back with a blue tailoring tape, “Is this good?”

“Yea, great,” Anna approved, “now measure your erect penis please…”

“But… I’m soft,” Sam protested.

“I can help you with that Sam,” Anna said, “please undress.”

“Ahmm… No was Anna… I am not giving you any more ammo…” Sam objected.

Anna’s face slowly filled with color, it turned an angry red, “I’ve had it with you, Sam! Time to put the cards down!” her voice dominating Sam’s persona.

Sam couldn’t help noticing the change in Anna, “You’re scaring me Anna…” she mumbled in fear, thinking she had pushed her luck too far.

“I am not the one you should be scared of Sam,” Anna changed her tone, “It’s the government you should fear…”

“Come on, not another conspiracy theory please.” Sam always hated those.

“Wish it was Sam, but it’s not… Let me show you.” The half of the screen with the anime girl changed to a map with a red dot, “Arycon, Texas, never heard of it, have you?” Sam nodded, she never heard of most of the towns in Texas, “Please look it up in Wikipedia.”

Sam did as asked, she found Arycon on Wikipedia, “It says the town no longer exists, people left on May 1981 because the water was contaminated.”

“Right, that’s half the story, Sam,” Anna took control of the computer again, “Arycon was founded in the ’70s and had a steady population of 25 men and 30 women.”

“Doesn’t sound like anything special Anna,” Sam admitted.

“Right, it was nothing special until 1972,” the map on the screen changed to a picture of a woman, it was too blurry, and all Sam could make out was a female figure, she had black hair. “Meet Kate Neva, age 30, as of the 28th of September 1972 Arycon’s newest resident.” The screen changed into a graph Sam couldn’t quite figure out, “By 1980, eight years, the population of Arycon was comprised of 182 women and zero men, what’s more interesting is that over half of the population was under the age of 10.”

“Okay,” Sam tried to process the information, “so, they had a baby boom, happened before.”

“No Sam, it was not just any baby boom, Kate was a futanari like yourself, she was responsible for all the pregnancies that occurred in that period, she drove the men out of town with her hypersexuality and took all the women to herself,” Anna explained.

“Again, ok, but what does it have to do with me?” Sam wondered.

“The day the government found out about Arycon they started to act. On May 1981 they raided Arycon and executed Kate. The town was disbanded, and a crucial decision was made, they started adding chemicals to the drinking water all over the world to stop cases like Kate from happening again.”  
“Well Anna, thank you, been nice talking with you, I had my share of conspiracies for one day.” Sam objected.

Anna did not answer immediately, she pondered her answer silently for a moment. “You’re sterile Sam, aren’t you?”

Sam’s eye flung open, “How did you know that?” she was shocked, she never told anyone.

“And when you get a hardon, it always looks like you can get a lot bigger but never do, am I right?” Anna kept going.

“How do you know all that?” Sam marveled.

“Because I am Anna Neva, the daughter of Kate Neva.” Anna’s eyes burned with a passion, “I am doing this to give you a fighting chance Sam, a fighting chance to fulfill your true potential.”

Anna paused for a moment, “Blackmailing only gets you so far, Sam, I have revealed all my card to you. You know who I am, and you know my story, I can’t force you anymore, will you cooperate with me? or would you like us to part ways?”

Sam needed a moment to think. If Anna was telling the truth it would be wise to cooperate, but then again, if she is a fraud Sam would be giving her ammunition. Sam looked around her room, then she looked at her young, foxy body. Her eyes wondered to her crouch where her cock rested. “I am SO going to regret this…” Sam looked at Anna, “Okay, let’s do it, I’ll do as you say.”

“You will? Great!” Anna exulted, “first thing first, you need to undress please…”  
In a split-second, Sam was in her birthday suit. Her boobs wobbled, and her cock shook around her grapefruit sized sack from the quick movement. Obviously, not unloading for such a long time had its effect on the taunt sack, Sam was full to the brim.

“Nice body Sam, now we need to get you hard…” Anna went on. As soon as the words reached Sam’s ears her hand jumped down to her rod. “NO! Sam stop” Anna demanded, “We don’t have time for this. Please sit down and look at the screen.”

“Hope you have a better way…” Sam protested as she sat down. The screen filled with a blinding white light, Sam wanted to look away but couldn’t for some reason. Suddenly, the screen showed an image, it was a bottle of soda resting on a bench. Next was a pack of cards, a toy soldier and a bolder.

The whole thing probably lasted no more than 5 minutes before Anna came back, “Please measure Sam” she instructed.

Sam noticed her cock was rock solid, pushing against the bottom of her left breast, “H… How did this happen?” She mumbled.

“Subliminal messages Sam, they are perfectly safe and can help you. This message made you hard, now please measure the length…” Anna explained.

Sam slowly unfolded the tape and pressed in against the base of her cock, slowly she started laying it along the pulsating length.

“I am 12 and a half inches long,” Sam declared.

“Nice, now please tell me measure for thickness please,” Anna asked.

Sam fiddled around with her pole for a moment, noticing that while it was ridged it still had a lot of excess skin, as if it can grow more, “I am 7 inches around.”

“Wow,” Anna ogled over the numbers, “You are a rare find, Sam. Reaching this size with all the chemicals holding you back is no simple feat. Now, I need to know how much you cum?”

“Well, that’s an easy one, I cum A LOT, I can fill a can with ease.” Sam started as her gaze slowly traveled to her stretched sack, “But being as pent up as I am now I can probably do double that.”

“Good Sam, could you please fetch a big bottle, so we can try it out?” Anna asked. Sam surprised her and pulled an empty soda bottle from below her desk.

“I keep one here for emergencies,” Sam explained the presence of a bottle in her room.

Anna giggled, “Okay, place the bottle over your tip. Once the set starts you’ll be coming, make sure it all goes in the bottle, ready?”

Sam positioned the bottle and pressed down firmly, “Go!” Again, the blinding screen took over, followed by a picture of a candy cane, a coffee pot resting on a stove and a neon-lit lighter.

Sam was immediately transported to orgasm-land, her teen body rocking with electrifying pleasure. Her cock fired a stream of white, hot cum against the bottom of the bottle as the container filled with the thick fluid as Sam moaned and groaned.

The orgasm ended just like it started. Abruptly the cock stopped twitching and firing, and Sam was left panting for air. She lifted the bottle as she regained her breath, “So, how did I do?”

“Wow Sam, you are something else,” Anna marveled, “that’s about half a gallon of cum.”

Sam herself was surprised by this, she knew her body well and knew what it was capable of… She attributed the amount to being so pent up along with her recent growth sprout. As Sam looked at Anna she noticed the girl had a smug look on her face.

“Well Sam, you are amazing but what if I told you you’re only achieving about a third of your true potential?”

Sam thought for a moment before answering, “I’d say you’re bullshitting me, Anna. Look at me,” Sam grabbed her cock and waved it a little, “Don’t treat me like a fool Anna, I looked online and I know what the average man has under his briefs. I am way beyond that.”

“Sam, don’t get mad, you are right, you are way above the average, but you missed one detail.” Anna calmed Sam down.

“What is it Anna,” Sam tried to think by herself but saw no mistake in what she stated.

“You are not a man Sam, you are a futanari…” Anna explained, “it is like saying a 3-inch cock on a man is huge because mice barely average an inch. But we both know 3 inches is tiny… For a futanari you are rather small, Remember my mother?”

Sam nodded yes, “Kate Neva.”

The screen changed to a picture of Kate, she was naked. Her breasts, a monstrous size, resisted gravity. Her areolas each bigger than her head. Sam couldn’t think of a cup size remotely big enough for them. Once Sam managed to tear herself from the huge breasts she noticed her cock, it dangled to the floor like a serpent and coiled to a pile. Sam guessed it had to be at least six feet long. Behind her were a set of orbs bigger than her boobs, Sam needed a moment to realize what she was looking at… Kate’s cum filled nut-sack.

“Kate was the biggest recorded futanari. This is what a Futanari can achieve without the chemicals.” Anna explained, her picture came back on screen next to the picture of Kate. “To be Honest Sam, this is why I came here today. I believe you have the potential…”

Anna’s face took a saddened tone, “You did your part, Sam, I am a woman of my word…” Sam looked baffled, “You are free to go, Sam, All the pictures I had of you were deleted and I will never blackmail you again. You can do as you please from now on. I apologize.”

“Not that I am not grateful Anna, but why the act of kindness?” Sam wondered, surprised.

“I am doing this because I have to know your next choices come from your own free will, I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I forced you.” Anna looked at the screen intently. “Listen closely Sam, so far we did nothing that breaks the law. If I unlock your true potential, we will be breaking it. There is no going back once you decide to take that step. Now I am willing to do it, but I want to know if you are?”

Sam looked at the screen with a tinge on fear on her face, “What will happen if I say yes?” She wondered.

“At first nothing” Anna explained, “unless you draw attention to yourself It will take the government about 5 days to understand something is wrong.”

“And then what?”

“Then they will try to hunt you down, if they get you they make you disappear like they did to my mother.” Anna noticed Sam was stressed by the thought, “I do have a plan, and if you follow it to the latter you’ll be safe. We’ll go underground for a few years until you’ll be ready to face the world as the new goddess of mankind.”

Sam was truly surprised by this, she never thought her afternoon would take such a bizarre turn. The prizes sounded great, but the risk was an outrage…

“Sam, I am sorry, but we don’t have much time. Please, make up your mind…” Anna asked. Sam was lost in her mind, weighing her options.

“I really need an answer soon Sam, I know this is heavy, but I fear you need to make up your mind.” Anna pressed.

“Please, Sam… I beg of you, please say something…” Anna pleaded but to no avail. Sam’s face was a mask, Anna noticed tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“I understand Sam, I really do…” Anna said, “Can’t blame you, the risk is huge… I think I would have done that same if I was in your shoes… It’s been a pleasure talking with you Sam, you are a goddess… Goodbye Sam.” Anna fiddled around with her keyboard, closing the picture of Kate and preparing to close her own window.

“I want to do it,” A faint mumble left Sam’s lips and tears streamed down her cheeks. Anna froze and looked at the screen. “Anna, please, I want to go through with your plan…”

For a moment the room was silent, the girls looked at each other with astonishment, not believing the words that filled the room a moment ago.

“Are… Are you sure Sam?” Anna asked hesitantly, “I need to know you are doing this off your free will.”

“I am Anna, I promise you…” Sam explained, “The way I see it, you know much more about this conspiracy shit than I do, and if you are half prepared for what lies ahead as you were for blackmailing me then I am totally safe…”

Anna jumped with glee, “Great Sam! I need you to get some stuff for us. We need all the bottles you have in the house, I mean every single bottle, fill them with water and bring them here, we also need all the buckets you have.”

It took Sam about 15 minutes to gather everything Anna asked for. “Done!” Sam declared.

“Very good, next go through the house, lock every door and window, close all the blinds and curtains and come back.” Anna waited patiently as Sam curried out her orders. She heard her progress through the hall before coming back and locking her own door.

“Thank you, Sam,” Anna said as she tinkered around with her keyboard, “Ok, all the computers in your house are now playing porn, if anyone hears you and comes in they’ll think it was the computers.”

“Smart,” Sam commented as she took a seat in front of her PC, “What now?”

“Well, Sam you need to listen closely now,” Anna raised her authoritative voice slightly, “I’ll play the sequence soon, after seeing it there is no turning back, you will be on the road to your true potential. At first, you will feel thirsty, that is normal. Drink as much as you feel you need, your body will convert most of it to cum. You’ll also become extremely fertile. Are we clear so far?”

“No,” Sam said and glanced at the collection of bottles, “But don’t you think 10 gallons of water is a bit too much?”

“Not at all, According to my calculations its barely enough… grab one of the buckets and fill it to Sam…” Anna Asked and Sam hesitantly obeyed. “The process should be painless, If for some reason you feel pain please let me know Sam, Don’t test your pain threshold, if there’s even a little I need to know so I could help you, clear?”

“Crystal,” Sam acknowledged.

“One more thing, for the first ten minutes you won’t be able to achieve an erection, it’s normal so please don’t panic.”

“Got it, Anna,” Sam confirmed, “When it’s over, what do I need to do?”

“You’ll find a file with instructions on the desktop on the first floor. I’ll give you a day to get used to the new you, I set an alarm on all the other computers, once you hear it you need to see the file and act accordingly.”

“What about this computer? Can’t you place the file here instead of sending me around the house?” Sam protested.

“I could, but I don’t think this computer is going to survive through what’s going to happen…” Anna admitted.

“Ahhh, I see,” Sam marveled, “Okay, I’m ready to start!”

“Thank you, Sam,” Anna said, “You are doing the right thing… I hope I’ll prove my worth to you once this is over.”

Silence filled the room once more as Anna clicked away, “Initiating sequence ‘Liberty,’ Good luck Sam!”

The screen changed to the blinding white again, followed by a rat in a cage, an orange, a white empty dinner plate, a dark chocolate bar and finally, an old computer  
.  
Sam stared at the screen, Anna looking back at her, a curious face waiting to see how Sam coped.

“My God,” Sam snapped out of her trance, “I’m so thirsty, I have to drink something!!!” She grabbed the closest bottle and galloped it down in a second, “I need more!” she gasped and reached the next bottle, drinking it like it was nothing. Frantically, Sam drained all the bottles and the bucket in no more than 10 minutes. She felt her body sated, the thirst left her, she marveled at the empty bottles that rested on the far side of the room, below her mirror.

It was her reflection that caught Sam’s attention. Her body was the same, but somehow different, as if it was glowing… Her hefty breasts rested on her upper belly, two mounds of silky-smooth joy. Below, in her lap, nestled her dormant penis. It was soft and small, so small Sam hardly believed it could grow to 12.5 inches. It gave a little twitch, it was not the pulse Sam knew from sexual arousal, no, this twitch was not sexual in nature.

Another twitch followed, Sam noticed her cock was growing now, lengthening and thickening as the twitches became more frequent. To Sam’s amazement, the growth lacked crucial component, her cock remained as soft as before, it was sexually dormant. Before Sam knew it, her cock dangled beyond her knees, threatening to touch the floor. She wasn’t that big before, not even with her biggest erection.

“Great,” Anna sounded from the computer, “Are you okay, Sam?” you should be able to get an erection now.”

“Ahmm... Okay” Sam cleared her throat, “Let’s give this baby a go.” She delicately reached for her cock, she wasn’t wrong, it was as limp as it gets but her hands told her the truth, she was now bigger flaccid than when she was erect, Much bigger. Sam tried to gently pull her hose closer to her when she noticed one had was not enough. With another helping hand, it nestled between her breasts.

With unsure caresses Sam played with her new asset, she glided along the length and squeezed the thickening length, before long she noticed her hand couldn’t squeeze the cock by her own, she needed two hands to fully encircle it. learning how her new body reacted Sam started galloping to a new erection, her reflection from the mirror was nothing short of mesmerizing.

Her cock climbed higher and higher, once it reached her chin Sam grabbed her boobs and embraced the monster, the sensation was mind-numbing. There was no longer loose skin, just a raging stiff erection. As the tip reached Sam’s lips she lowered her head and took it in her mouth, moaning softly with pleasure. As she enjoyed the new feeling Sam looked down, her sack was tremendous, each nut easily the size of a watermelon and full of cum.

“Sam, please listen,” Came Anna’s voice, “I need you to take a few more measurements.”

Sam turned to her, she released the cock from her mouth, “I am huge Anna, I wonder how big I got.” Sam took the blue tape from the table and started measuring again. A gasp escaped her lips when she was done, “OMG…”

“How big Sam?” Anna was as fascinated as Sam was.

“I am 25 inches long and 14 around… That’s crazy, I think that just in the time I measured it grew some more…”

“It’s perfectly natural,” explained Anna, “your body is full of poison from the chemicals. Your body is slowly neutralizing them, but it will take some time to remove 18 years of blocks, right?”

“Makes sense…” Sam agreed and directed the cock back into her mouth.

“One more thing Sam, I need to see you cum,” Anna asked.

Sam took the cock out of her mouth and smiled, “I’d love to,” her balls were bursting with cum. She got up and walked to a bucket, the transformation made her unbelievably horny. Sam directed to head of her cock at the bucket and froze for a moment.

“Want me to help you?” Anna asked the futanari. Just as she did she saw it, a thin trickle of cum leaving Sam’s slit and landing in the bucket, “You don’t need help, do you?”

Sam’s answer was a monster splash of cum rushing into the bucket, filling it to the halfway point. The next shot was a stream, Sam filled the bucket to overflowing. Suddenly Sam lost her hold on the quivering cock. It jumped up while still delivering the load, a river of cum coated the wall and ceiling. Cum rained down on Sam as the orgasm went on for another two mind-crushing minutes.

“Sam? Are you there?” Came Anna’s voice, “Did I lose connection?”

Sam felt her body dripping, she was covered by a wet, warm substance. She knew it was her cum. She looked around, her room was covered with splashes of cum, it was on the ceiling, the walls, her skin… At her feet was a puddle, and in it, a bucket full of her cum.

“Sam, are you alive? Did I just watch you fill a 7-gallon bucket in two shots?” Anna asked.

Sam did not answer, she just stood in the steaming mess she created, “is this all me?” she whispered.

“Yes,” came Anna’s voice again, “You did all this, Sam! You are a sex goddess…”

“Sex…” Sam softly mumble, “Sex goddess?” Even in her wildest sessions Sam never came close to doing this, and this was just one orgasm…

Sam grabbed her cock with two determined hands and lifted the still dripping head into her mouth. Her mind gone, she stormed her towering flash rod and sucked on it like her life was on the balance. She shoved the pole between her wobbly breasts and gave herself a boobjob while the head was slowly going deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Her mind was struck again and again by jolts of electrifying pleasure, she was lost in ecstasy as her body screamed for more, and she was powerless to object. Her left hand hugged both her boobs, holding them in place, while her right hand reached for her balls and snatch. She moaned around the cock in her mouth as her right hand squeezed her balls and plunged fingers deep into her dripping slit.

Sam was so lost that she didn’t notice the first blast going off in her mouth, filling her in seconds and forcing her to either let the beast go or drown in the flood of semen. Sam relented with a caught and tried to regain her breath.

Paralyzed, Sam watched as her balls contracted, filling her cock with blazing cum that was launched at the mirror. Once… Twice… Three times and still the amount that lest her showed no change. The floor below Sam was white with her cum, so was the wall. The 20th shot broke the mirror as it reached the far wall, Sam felt the orgasm subsiding.

Sam was dazed by her body, she went over to the soaked bed and sat down. Her body still screaming for more, she faintly heard Anna, “Enjoy yourself, Sam, I’ll be back in 12 hours.”

Sam turned her body to the computer and tried to answer Anna. At that moment her cock fired another thick stream, hitting the computer itself, burring it under gallons of cum. Sam was again overtaken be her primal need, a single thought roared through her head, “I NEED PUSSY! NOW!!!”

Sam crashed onto the squishing bed, her magnificent cock towering above her, dripping with anticipation. Sam had no time to think if her body could do what she planned, she placed one hand oh the middle of her shaft and the other at the tip. Slowly and with great deliberation she directed the monster to her, now gushing, pussy.

The cock arched around her monstrous balls and she could feel its heat against her clit. “Do your job girls,” she Whispered between moans as her body got to work. The cock progressed slowly, parting the soft lips and filling Sam up. She was stretched around the colossal head and it crept into her, inch by inch.

Sam moved around, each breath was an electrifying experience as it shifted her innards to make way for her invading rod. Each jolt inflating her balls with more and more cum. Sam was swimming in the middle of the great ocean of her sexual pleasure, she was hardly aware of anything but her body. Her pussy gave first, an orgasm washed over her as the cock pushed her buttons, she wiggled and shook, grabbing on to her breasts to intensify the shattering experience.

Soon she saw her cock again, a gargantuan bulge about 4 inches above her bellybutton. Sam lost another battle as her body went from one female orgasm to the next at an alarming rate, she lost count past 7…

Suddenly, Sam’s balls inflated again, moving her cock out by less than a quarter of an inch out of her love tunnel. That was it, all Sam’s body needed, her body relaxed for a moment, the quiet before the storm.

Sam tensed up as her cock fired, a shot bigger than all her previous orgasms combined. It crushed straight against the back of her womb. Sam’s pussy was no less a part of the sexual craze than her cock, literally gallons of girl-cum spilled out of her and onto the poor bed. Sam focused on her belly as it started to inflate as she emptied more and more of her cum into her womb.

What Sam failed to notice was the perpetual machine she became. Her cock was pulsating as she came, that alone was enough to get her pussy going, and the contractions for the female orgasm around her cock made it ejaculate. A never-ending circle of orgasms and cum, powered by Sam’s wondrous body alone.

Sam lost track of time, of space, her whole being was an eternal orgasm, it was too much even for a goddess like Sam. Slowly, Sam’s fatigue led her into a deep, blissful slumber.

Sam woke up to the sound of a distant buzz. She looked around her room, remnants to what happened were abundant, it would seem her room had not even one dry patch. As she looked down she saw her cock, it rested between her feet, relaxed. Her nut-sack was also much smaller, clearly, her slumber was not what ended the orgasm, her body went on long after she fell asleep.

Sam got up and walked downstairs, she didn’t care for her room or the trail of cum she left in her wake. When she got to the PC she saw her, Anna, waiting for her.

“You had quite a night Sam, didn’t you?” She asked.

“Wow, yes, it was amazing. Thank you, I never imagined I had such potential.” Sam smiled, her voice was rusty from last night.

“Thank you, for trusting me…” Anna smiled back, “please clean yourself and I’ll instruct you on what to do next.”

Sam showered and cleaned off all the cum off her body, she noticed her belly still held a bit of cum she just couldn’t get out, but she didn’t care. She wore her blue long dress, her cock still visible below and her breasts barely fitting. Sam followed Anna’s instructions, she took her cellphone, all the cash in the house, and then spilled gasoline in her room and in a few more locations Anna specified.

Sam then made her way to her mother’s car and positioned her phone in the holder. She knew how to drive but never had to drive with such a monster cock between her feet, she eventually found a position that was comfortable, her cock filling the passenger seat.

“You can overload the computers, Anna, I am in the car and headed your way,” Sam said to the phone as she started the car and shifted into gear. Just then the house started to leak black smoke and in moments her childhood was engulfed in flames.

“I am on my way Anna, I can’t wait to meet you in person,” Sam said as she drove off.


End file.
